


Family Reunion

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Adult Children, Awkward Conversations, Gen, Parenthood, Remarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not as if it's any of our business," Esmena said dryly. "Surely at their age they can make their own choices."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

"I think it's sweet," Ysana told her assembled siblings.

"Well, in a way, yes. It's just going to be so strange," said Taramis, helping himself to a drink from his sister's generously-stocked sideboard.

"It's not as if it's any of our business," Esmena said dryly. "Surely at their age they can make their own choices."

"Doesn't it seem… disrespectful to you, though?" Elena fretted. "Mother's only been gone for six months, and…"

"Of course you'd say that," Ysana teased her youngest sister. "You're the one who winds up married to her brother because of it."

"Oh hush, Ysana," Elena said wearily. "It's not because of that, of course. Alestin says it doesn't bother him in the slightest, but then, his father's been dead five years, so it's not precisely the same situation."

"You can't really say you're surprised, can you?" Ysana continued over her sister's protestations. "I mean, all those weekend hunting trips and family holidays with the Talaveras when we were small? And remember the time when they went to Sarande together for a month?"

Taramis looked shocked. "Surely you're not suggesting Father was unfaithful!"

Ysana rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Father wouldn't so much have coughed without making sure it wasn't going to bother Mother first." Her younger siblings looked relieved until she continued. "All I'm saying is, _if_ anything happened, Mother must have known about it." She patiently waited out the clamour that followed.

Esmena rolled her eyes at her siblings' carrying on. "They're hardly young and impetuous. They've known each other for fifty years. If they want to give each other some comfort in their old age, why shouldn't they?"

"Yes, 'comfort'. She's going to 'comfort' him with her…"

"La la la," sang Elena, plugging her ears, "I am not list-en-ing to a-ny-thing Y-sa-na says."

"Are you twelve?" Ysana snapped. "You'll just have to get used to the idea."

"Maybe they won't even... you know," said Taramis, half-hopefully. "I mean, they're quite old, and..."

"Oh, fine," said Ysana sarcastically. "Maybe they'll just cuddle."

"How am I supposed to explain it to the children, though?" Elena asked, having removed her fingers from her ears at last. "'Papa and Grand-mere are getting married?'"

"That would be simplest," said Esmena with a sigh. "Since it's true."

"Just tell them they only have to visit one house to see them both now," Ysana added brightly. "It'll be ever so much more convenient."


End file.
